


Нить и серебряный клинок

by Jay_999



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2007 to 2010, Angry Sex, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Сумасшествие, ненависть и ревность





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thread And The Silver Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255356) by fanged_angel. 



> Переведено для [рпф файтинга в 2012](http://rpffighting.diary.ru/p180731633.htm)

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Фернандо толкнул Льюиса к стене, и, вжимаясь в него, желая содрать кожу, впился в нее зубами, пробуя на вкус, сладкую и соленую одновременно, со всей этой чертовой уязвимостью, которую он так ненавидел. Он мстил и, чувствуя власть, победу над напарником, он кусал и сжимал его яростнее, но когда Льюис застонал, громко и бесстыдно, на смену чувства победы пришла перекрывающая всё ненависть.

Фернандо укусил его сильнее, желая попробовать кровь Льюиса, он хотел запомнить её вкус и забрать её себе. Льюис сжал его плечи, и он почувствовал горячее дыхание в ухо, от которого его накрыло волной неконтролируемой животной похоти и возбуждения. Он вжался пахом в бедро Льюиса, затем нырнул в джинсы, сжимая его член. Льюис в ответ взял его лицо в ладони и впился в его губы, кусая.

Тогда Фернандо впервые понял, насколько далеко всё зашло и как сильно он потерял голову. В порыве эмоций он пошел в офис Рона и начал угрожать. Он разорвал контракт, пытаясь не замечать выражение лица Денниса, и ушел, хлопнув дверью, чувствуя вкус Льюиса на себе, в себе. Вкус проигрыша, который он ненавидел и которого он желал так страстно. 

Они не говорили о случившемся. Фернандо вернулся к Флавио, вернулся в свою команду, а они не задавали вопросов. Он заставил Флавио пытать Нельсиньо Пике, и он наслаждался этим, мечтая, что однажды заставит так же мучиться и Льюиса.

В две тысячи восьмом он наконец-то подписал контракт о переходе в «Феррари», и это было большой победой над Льюисом, единственным золотым мальчиком слабеющего «Макларена». Фернандо был уверен, что впишет своё имя в историю «Скудерии», за которую хотел выступать с детства, и к которой шёл все эти годы. Он знал, что принесет новые победы команде до того, как сотрется память о Шумахере, вне зависимости от того, как сильно бывший семикратный чемпион будет цепляться за былой успех. Возвращение Шумахера в «Формулу-1» в составе команды «Мерседес» - еще одна победа, Фернандо не придется жить в тени великого Шумахера, ведь для итальянцев он теперь враг. Всё шло идеально до того момента, как за неделю до начала сезона Льюис постучался в дверь его дома. Они ничего не говорили друг другу, только целовались, скорее, даже кусались и занимались сексом всю ночь, и Фернандо знал, что никогда не сможет выкинуть эти воспоминания из головы. 

Он хотел выставить Льюиса за дверь в тот момент, когда они окончательно выдохлись, но все закончилось совместным завтраком на кухне, на которую Ракель потратила уйму денег и сил, декорируя всё по своему вкусу, хоть она и не умела готовить. У них была безукоризненно чистая кухня, пока Алонсо, жаря яйца на сковородке, не пролил горящее масло на мраморную плитку. У них была идеальная кухня, пока Льюис, сидя на стойке, не раздвинул широко ноги, улыбнувшись, а Фернандо не трахнул его, кончив прямо в него, а Льюис, целуя, пытался поймать ртом воздух.

Фернандо ненавидел его с такой силой, что остальное не имело значения. Ненависть никогда не покидала его, она проникла в кровь, душу, сознание, сны и ночные кошмары. Этот яд отравлял его, медленно уничтожая и ставя в тупик. Фернандо никогда ничего не ставило в тупик. Он никогда не раскрывал все карты, но отпустил Льюиса с козырями. Он знал это, и не смог не пойти за Хэмильтоном в укромное место между грузовиками в Бахрейне и ответить на этот поцелуй-укус, который был так знаком, который был настолько их. Ему было необходимо увидеть синяк на спине Льюиса, который он оставил несколько недель назад.

Это вошло в привычку - после каждой гонки Льюис стучал в номер к Фернандо посреди ночи, когда тот уже спал, и заходил с улыбкой, переходящей в смех, не спрашивая даже разрешения, потому что знал, что он не сможет отказать. Алонсо ненавидел его за наглость, а себя за слабость.

Он помнил, как было, до того, как он впервые попробовал на вкус кожу Льюиса, когда вся переполнявшая его злость из-за того, что его молодой партнер должен помнить свое «второе место», смешивалась с темными и извращенными мыслями, как бы трахнуть Льюиса где-нибудь, где их бы услышал Рон, где он бы услышал каждый стон своего драгоценного мальчика и понял из-за кого тот так стонет.

С тех пор, как Рон исчез из паддока, исчезло и гнетущее чувство, словно за тобой постоянно следует тень. Хоть Фернандо и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда снова встречался с этим взглядом, говорившим «я всё знаю», теперь это не имело значения. Остались только они двое - дуэль на смерть, в которой не будет победителей. Алонсо знал, что уже проиграл, впервые в жизни. Он стал зависим от раздираемой его ненависти, которая на вкус как кожа Льюиса, как его пальцы, губы, язык и член. Фернандо встал на колени перед ним в Австралии, под влиянием текилы и всепоглощающего взгляда Льюиса.

В Китае он финишировал четвертым, и теперь была его очередь идти к Льюису. Дверь номера оказалась полуоткрыта, хватило легкого толчка, чтобы увидеть то, что скрывалось за ней. 

Дженсон красив. Фернандо никогда не думал об этом, до этой, ничем не примечательной, ночи воскресенья, которая освободилась из-за изменения в расписании вылета самолета. Алонсо не мог не смотреть, это гипнотизировало – изгиб спины Дженсона, ноги Льюиса на его плечах и полнейшее удовольствие, экстаз на лице Льюиса, без капли смеха, которым он одаривал Фернандо. Они не сдерживали стоны и двигались в едином ритме, словно делали это годами, словно их тела полностью синхронизировались. 

Ревность накрыла Алонсо позже, когда Льюис поцеловал Дженсона, а Баттон выдохнул тому в рот и зашептал так естественно, словно они делали это вечность. Дженсон целовал его, пока тот кончал, наклоняясь над ним. Не в силах больше смотреть, Фернандо выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, что напомнило ему об облегченном вздохе Рона, когда он понял, что Алонсо перестал быть частью истории «МакЛарена», оставив после себя ничего, кроме позора, который они до сих пор пытались забыть.

В Барселоне он финишировал на второй ступени подиума, которой никогда не было достаточно, вне зависимости от того, как проходил сезон. В поисках Фернандо Льюис влетел в моторхоум «Рено», обратив на себя взгляды всех членов команды, включая самого Фернандо. Повисшее молчание прервалось, когда Алонсо грубо выпихнул британца на улицу, подальше от удивленных взглядов, и затащил того в маленькую комнату, на которой висела табличка «Фернандо». Льюис целовал его, и Фернандо делился вкусом шампанского с ним. Льюис сошел с трассы под радостные крики с трибун, но, казалось, что его не волновала ненависть фанатов Алонсо. Ненависть, которую разжег в них сам Фернандо. 

Они ничего не говорили, не упоминали Дженсона, но Фернандо всё равно накрыло ревностью, он задыхался, голова кружилась от шампанского и Льюиса, и он опустился на кровать, лицом в простынь, обнаженный, обессиленный и проигравший. Он чувствовал на себе удивленный взгляд Льюис несколько секунд, но потом тот накрыл его тело своим, разрывая, забирая, требуя и не оставляя ничего после себя. Фернандо ещё долго не мог восстановить дыхание, даже когда услышал, как закрылась дверь, и комнату наполнили пустота и одиночество.

В Монако Льюис финишировал выше него на одно место. На яхте в Монако Фернандо впервые в жизни занимался сексом с женщиной, имени которой даже не знал. Он напился так, что не мог соображать, потому что Льюис сказал «не сегодня», ведь ему надо было посетить несколько модных светских вечеринок со своей обворожительной Николь, а у Ракель уже давно не было на него времени. Поэтому он трахал незнакомую девушку в маленькой каюте, не различая запах духов и водки, вкуса губной помады и пудры, надеясь, что она не вспомнит его утром.

В Канаде он снова поднялся на подиум, но его третье место померкло на фоне блестящей победы Льюиса и второго места Дженсона. Он наблюдал за ними на подиуме, невольно отмечая, как комфортно им друг с другом, словно они специально опровергали слова журналистов о том, что они не уживаются в «Макларене». Фернандо видел их наедине, но именно вот эти случайные прикосновения и взгляды на виду у всех сводили его с ума, заставляя ревновать. Секс никогда не был главным для Алонсо, поэтому он не видел ничего плохого в измене до этого момента, до их связи с Льюисом, до связи Льюиса с Дженсоном. 

Между ним и Льюисом всегда были ненависть, зависть и чувство соперничества. Между Льюисом и Дженсоном было что-то невесомо прекрасное, и это бесило Фернандо больше всего на свете. Он хотел разломать кубок на мелкие кусочки и затем разбить эти три бутылки шампанского у всех на глазах, чтобы запах алкоголя вытеснил все мысли. Он никогда не хотел так напиться и забыться, не думая ни о чем хотя бы мгновение, как сейчас. Он улыбался фотографам, операторам, натянув улыбку, делая вид, что не заметил, как Льюис почти обыденно прикоснулся к Дженсону. Их улыбки говорили обо всём.

Ненависть застелила глаза. Как обычно в такие моменты, он вспомнил о Джанкарло и о том, как хорошо его выдрессировали в «Рено». Он отправил тому СМС, и Джанкарло пришёл как всегда, готовый помочь и встать на колени. И на несколько секунд, когда он кончал, он закрыл глаза, и в голове была приятная пустота – никаких мыслей о Льюисе. Он оставил Джанкарло, который нахмурился и пытался что-то сказать вслед испанцу, но у него был рейс в Канаду через несколько часов. Фернандо мечтал, чтобы от проблем можно было бы сбежать так же быстро, как и из страны, просто купив билет на самолет.

В Валенсии Фернандо устроил настоящий спектакль, и всё из-за Льюиса. Он потерял контроль, повёл себя как ребёнок, настроив всю иностранную прессу против себя. Он успокаивал себя мыслью, что всё ещё может полагаться на испанских журналистов, после гонки Антонио следовал за ним как верный пёс, кивая, пока Фернандо выплескивал всю злость и желчь. Только Льюис мог влиять на него так, а Алонсо ненавидел себя за эту слабость еще больше, чем он ненавидел самого Льюиса. Он думал, что он сильнее.

Вся команда старалась подбодрить его, за исключением Роба и Фелипе, которые как обычно уединились в углу боксов. Недоброжелательные взгляды Фелипе в сторону испанца набили оскомину уже где-то к Австралии, так что Фернандо перестал обращать на внимания на это поведение «Фелипе и Роб против всего мира». Он хотел уничтожить их, разрушить их отношения, благодаря которым они были сильны. Фелипе был никем без Роба, он был уязвим и бессилен в одиночестве. 

Он уже намекал Стефано, что Робу пора поменять место работы, но это одно из немногих предложений, которое встретило жесткое табу от Луки. Фернандо предполагал, что здесь был замешан всесильный Михаэль, так что он больше не разговаривал на эту тему с менеджментом. В голове крутились другие варианты, но он решил не возвращаться к этим мыслям.

Фернандо не открывал интернет, не выходил из комнаты в моторхоуме и выключил телефон. Он лежал на кровати после сеанса массажа, всё ещё чувствуя тяжесть дня на своих плечах, из-за которого было трудно дышать. Он позволил себе выйти из-под контроля. Он позволил Льюису вновь доказать, что он здесь главный, что он всегда может победить и преподать урок испанцу. Льюис – золотой мальчик Рона Денниса, золотой мальчик «ФИА», чёртов подмигивающий ублюдок, которому всё сходило с рук.

 

Ненависть. Она заполнила его до краев. Он чувствовал её постоянно – эту дикую смесь паранойи, страха, злости, зависти и обиды. Ненависть. Он хотел, чтобы Льюиса наказали, чтобы его выкинули из «Формулы 1» и из его жизни, чтобы стерли воспоминания об этом британце, словно его никогда и не существовало. Он хотел, чтобы Льюис исчез, испарился вместе Дженсоном, с этим гребанным «Маклареном» и со всеми лицемерами, что критиковали его. Они ничего не знали.  
Не было никого, кто мог бы понять, через что ему пришлось пройти.

 

Обида. Сначала он не мог понять, что это за чувство - в нём было столько разных эмоций, что было сложно определить, что именно колит в сердце. Он лежал на кровати, глядел в потолок, прислушиваясь к себе, и впервые понял, что убрав всю злость, ему было просто напросто обидно. В какой момент это началось? В голову пришли образы, как Льюис касается Дженсона, улыбается ему, целует его. Обида, а не ненависть. Зависть, а не отвращение.

Это было так по-детски - спрятаться в маленькой комнате, желая только одного: чтобы все оставили его в покое. Но это всё, на что он был способен сейчас. Он выйдет отсюда, надев улыбку и непроницаемое лицо, ответит на вопросы журналистов и странные комментарии, но потом.   
За дверью началась какая-то суматоха. Фернандо сел, дверь резко открылась и моментально закрылась, скрывая багровое лицо Стефано. Льюис подпирал дверь, в которую продолжали ломиться, и зло смотрел прямо на того.

\- В чём, блядь, твоя проблема?   
Фернандо понял, что происходит, только когда оказался вплотную к Льюису и провел языком по нижней губе британца.  
\- Ты – моя проблема.  
Фернандо укусил его, выпуская кровь и пробуя её на вкус, наслаждаясь стоном Льюиса, вжимая его в дверь со всей силы, в которую всё ещё стучали. На мгновение стало тихо, и затем Льюис заставил его закричать. 

В Германии в ночь перед гонкой он случайно увидел, как Дженсон целовал Льюиса в тёмном углу бара. Фернандо не помнил, как оказался в номере, зато помнил, как проклинал этих двоих за их бесстыдство, и пытался забыть, как выгибался Льюис в руках Дженсона, каким влюбленным взглядом он на него смотрел, как он вцепился в плечо Дженсона, словно спасаясь. Они не дрались, не оставляли синяков и укусов, они не ненавидели друг друга. Фернандо хотелось разлучить их, заставить ненавидеть и страдать.

Но этого не случилось, Алонсо пролежал на кровати до самого утра, не в силах заснуть, развлекаясь придумыванием планов мести, при этом пытаясь не сойти с ума от яда, что проник в него.

На следующий день в гонке он заставил Фелипе пропустить его, и всё шло отлично, пока случившееся не обернулось против него, как и весь мир автоспорта. Роб и Фелипе пытались защитить его, говоря об «интересах команды», что вывело его из себя ещё больше. Ему хотелось выгнать их из команды, хотелось сделать им больно. Он набрал номер Монтедземело и начал кричать, угрожать, но тот сказал заткнуться и вспомнить своё место. Фелипе игнорировал его – это было хуже презрения, хуже, чем Роб, который целовал Фелипеи сжимал его в объятиях, что-то шепча после гонки, где никто не мог их увидеть. Никто, кроме Фернандо. 

Когда он шел по паддоку после гонки, то чувствовал на себе осуждающие взгляды и усмехался в ответ этим лицемерам. Они не знали, что произошло на самом деле. И никогда уже не узнают. Конечно, он мог бы солгать и найти виновного, например, Стефано, и всё было бы отлично, но руки опускались. Сегодня должен был быть его день, день победы, а не проигрыша. Он снова проиграл, на этот раз своему жалкому напарнику с его любовником. Он проиграл тени Шумахера, которая всё ещё влияла на Луку. Он проиграл и понял, что хватит тратить силы на мелкие победы и незначительную месть. Последнее слово должно было остаться за ним. Этот чемпионат ещё не был для него потерян, так что но должен был быть уверен, что Фелипе не посмеет даже подумать помешать ему на пути к чемпионству.  
Размышляя об этом, он встретился взглядами с Дженсоном и Льюисом, которые спешили вместе к моторхоуму «Макларена». Дженсон улыбнулся Фернандо иронично, не останавливаясь, в отличие от Льюиса, который замер и окинул Фернандо таким яростным взглядом, от которого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Льюис был наполнен чувством отвращения, но он не был удивлен. Вероятно, он успел поговорить о случившемся с Фелипе. И конечно, с Дженсоном. Должно быть, сейчас все в паддоке говорили о нем за его спиной. Он практически мог слышать их шепот, который преследовал его повсюду.

Он усмехнулся Льюису. В конце концов, у него ещё осталось чувство собственного достоинства. Хэмильтон прищурился, от него веяло злостью, и Фернандо почувствовал поднимающееся внутри возбуждение.  
Он почти не удивился, когда Льюис со всей силы толкнул его в ближайший грузовик, чтобы их никто не видел. Кажется, они только и делали, что швыряли друг друга к ближайшим поверхностям. Из всех дерьмовых отношений, которые у него были, от Флавио и Ярно до Джанкарло, эти были хуже всего. Фернандо всегда старался подчинить других своей воле, и когда Ярно достало всё и он отказался играть по правилам Фернандо, тот без раздумий и сожалений сделал так, чтобы в команде сменили второго пилота.

Он безуспешно пытался подчинить себе Льюиса как безумец на протяжении последних трёх лет и не мог просто так сдаться. Он стал зависим и ему нужна была доза для его внутренних демонов, что постоянно шептались, как те зеваки, что следовали за ним попятам. Это безумие уничтожало его, но он не мог остановиться. Льюис с его губами, молодостью, проклятой заносчивостью и статусом золотого мальчика… Льюис заставлял его чувствовать весь этот калейдоскоп от ненависти к похоти, от ярости к боли. Это худшее, что случалось с ним.

\- Ты, кусок дерьма. Всё ещё не можешь обогнать напарника, без того, чтобы он пропустил тебя? Когда мы увидим, как Фелипе врезается в стену после приказа Стефано? Или опять скажешь, что это всё дело рук Флавио? Ублюдок. Ты недостоин быть здесь.  
\- Забыл, ты же у нас знаешь всё о том, что значит «быть недостойным», Льюис.

Льюис сжал его волосы в кулаке, с силой оттягивая назад, заставляя Фернандо закинуть голову, открывая шею, в которую тут же британец яростно впился зубами. Больно. Идеально. То, что нужно. Он уже кусал его именно в этом месте, вырисовывая кровавые узоры из боли, ненависти и наслаждения. Фернандо улыбнулся этой маленькой победе – не он один был зависим, не он один возвращался за дозой. 

Он нервно смеялся, на грани истерики, пока Льюис слизывал выступившую кровь, а пальцами нырнул за резинку боксеров. Если он сошёл с ума, то только вместе с Льюисом. Они оба одновременно и клинок, и нить. Они оба в ловушке, их безумие одно на двоих. Фернандо засмеялся и опустился на колени. Он понял, что зря считал Льюиса слишком наивным, о нет, он отлично играл в эту игру. Алонсо чувствовал это. Британца научили закрываться от мира, и это дало ему силы. В этих тепличных условиях, под защитой, Льюис вырос самодостаточным, а Фернандо – зависимым. 

Они оба знали, что у Фернандо прирожденный талант к отсосам. Он делал это впервые с той ночи в Австралии, когда они оба были пьяны. Алонсо злился на то, что Льюису доставляло удовольствие видеть его на коленях, но когда он услышал прерывистые стоны, глубокие вдохи и шёпот на выдохе «Фернандо», он понял – это того стоит. Ради этого ему было плевать на синяки на коленях и на то, как быстро и без единого слова Льюис выскочил из трейлера. Фернандо откинулся на стену, выравнивая дыхание, вдох-выдох. Он почувствовал вкус Льюиса, сглотнув, губы всё ещё пульсировали. Ненависть, зависть, злость и обида. Льюис. 

Когда это случилось в последний раз, Льюис поцеловал его. Без зубов, укусов и крови, просто обычный поцелуй, медленный, нежный, почти невесомый. Фернандо ответил, забыв о ненависти и злости на несколько секунд, но затем резко разорвал поцелуй. Нить порвалась, как только опустился клинок. Сегодня был его черёд трахать Льюиса, поэтому он вошёл настолько грубо и резко, насколько он был в силах, к тому же ему нужна была разрядка после гонки. Они были в Будапеште, впереди их ждали длинные каникулы, и нужно было закончить всё сейчас.

В тот вечер он трахал Льюиса на животе, на спине, кусал за плечи, смотрел в глаза, облизывал эти темные пухлые губы, целовал, давал и брал. Льюис не проронил ни слова, только изредка издавал тихие стоны, пальцами сжимая кожу, цепляясь за волосы, слизывая пот с кожи Фернандо. 

Их тела идеально подходили друг другу, и Фернандо поцеловал его, кончая в последний раз, и затем упал на Льюиса и почувствовал его дыхание на губах. Они смотрели друг на друга – Фернандо всегда было неловко от таких интимных взглядов, но Льюису было все равно, он внимательно изучал его лицо, словно пытался что-то понять. Фернандо разорвал контакт первым, встал и тут же исчез в душе, желая поскорее стереть с себя запах Льюиса.

Когда он вернулся, свежий и обновленный, Хэмильтона уже не было. Остались только скомканная простынь и смятая подушка, от которых всё ещё веяло теплом Льюиса. На кровати он увидел клочок бумаги, который при рассмотрении оказался запиской.  
Спустя несколько секунд Фернандо упал на кровать, закрыв глаза. Казалось, что внутри что-то сломалось, и отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Флавио или кто-нибудь ещё, вернули ему опору как раньше, поставили бы снова на ноги. Он хотел вновь почувствовать злость и презрение по отношению к Льюису, Дженсону, «МакЛарену» и всем, из-за кого он потерял контроль над своей жизнью. 

Слова из записки отпечатались в его сознании.  
«Не думаю, что нам стоит это продолжать. Вокруг есть более приятные мне люди. Это всё было весело, Фернандо, но оно того не стоит. Пока»

Понимание того, что он был всего лишь серебристой нитью убивало. Боль можно было бы проигнорировать, не впервой, но не разрастающуюся пустоту, которая сметала все возведенные барьеры и растекалась по венам.  
Он знал, что утром проснётся как всегда сильным. Забыв обо всем. Он поедет с Ракель на каникулы, затем вернется в паддок и будет бороться за победу в чемпионате. Но сейчас он позволяет себе побыть слабым.   
Он позволяет сломать себя.


End file.
